1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a picture frame for holding and displaying a picture and, more particularly, is concerned with an expandable picture frame assembly with an enclosed variable-size multiple picture-storing cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, every year many families employ the services of a professional photographer to take a family picture. Also, it is common practice each year for elementary and secondary schools to permit a photographer to solicit the taking of pictures of students attending the schools for selling to parents of the students.
These annual family and student pictures are commonly placed in picture frames and hung on walls or displayed on desktops. Frequently, these new annual pictures are substituted for last year's pictures which had been displayed in the same picture frames.
Ordinarily, the replaced pictures are stored away in a drawer or an empty shoe box. The pictures from past years, though treasured items, tend to accumulate and oftentimes become lost or damaged due to lack of care in their handling and storage.
Consequently, a need exists for a convenient and safe way in which past years' pictures can be replaced by new current pictures but still easily protected from potential damage or loss during storage.